<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intoxicated by Angelpetal83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364780">Intoxicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelpetal83/pseuds/Angelpetal83'>Angelpetal83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anthology: Thank You ♡ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelpetal83/pseuds/Angelpetal83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe when you’re sober.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anthology: Thank You ♡ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2256707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intoxicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Sree ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, we need to get you home now,” Jongwoon says, exasperated. “You’re completely wasted, you know that?”</p><p>Hyukjae hiccups, his cheeks a flaring red that becomes even more distinct on his contrastingly pale skin. He then laughs confidently. “Nah, you just wanna take me home so you can get me in bed.”</p><p>Jongwoon stops short in the middle of helping Hyukjae get up from his seat. “Excuse me?” he says in surprise. “Why would I do that?”</p><p>Hyukjae hiccups again, his eyes completely glazed over and his words slurred. “Because you got a crush on me,” he responds cheekily.</p><p>Jongwoon shakes his head in fond exasperation. “I only want you to get some sleep,” he says calmly. “You look like you’re about to trip over your own feet.”</p><p>“Liar,” Hyukjae says, and his laugh now sounds like a brief cackle, as if he knows what he’s saying.</p><p>Jongwoon manages to sling Hyukjae’s arm over his shoulder. Then he begins to guide him outside the bar until they finally get the feel of fresh air on their faces.</p><p>“Hmm,” Jongwoon says, pretending to look thoughtful. “Maybe when you’re sober.”</p><p>“...Huh?” Hyukjae says intelligently.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll get you in bed when you’re sober,” Jongwoon says with a playful smile. “Also, maybe you don’t realize this, but you’re not exactly attractive when you’re drunk, little anchovy.”</p><p>“Ex-<em>cuuuse</em> meee?” Hyukjae sputters out in a long drawl, sounding offended in a drunk manner. “You’re gonna regret that…!”</p><p>Jongwoon rolls his eyes. “All right, prince charming. I’ll believe you when you stop being so unsteady on your feet.”</p><p>When they reach Jongwoon’s car, the latter unlocks it and guides Hyukjae into the back, letting him lie down on the long seat. However, before he can even draw back and close the door so he can go to his place behind the wheel, a hand shoots out and grabs him by the neck.</p><p>Jongwoon’s body stumbles and he now finds himself lying on top of his friend, their faces so close to each other that he can practically smell the alcohol on Hyukjae’s breath.</p><p>“You…” Hyukjae drawls, and suddenly the atmosphere in the car becomes unusually warm. “You’ll regret… it…”</p><p>Jongwoon’s body goes rigid. He is now acutely aware of the fact that the car door is still partly open and his shoes are visible from the outside. He places his hands on each side of the space next to Hyukjae’s head and tries to pull himself up, but the hand on his neck tightens its grip and he plops back down against his will.</p><p>“You… What are you doing…?” Jongwoon breathes out, eyes wide in alarm. “Let me go, Hyukjae.”</p><p>“No,” Hyukjae responds, and there’s a gleam of determination in his eyes that Jongwoon dreads seeing. “You need to regret…”</p><p>“All right, all right, I’m sorry,” Jongwoon says hastily, panic starting to flare in his system. He really doesn’t want to be in this kind of position right now. “Don’t do anything stupid and—”</p><p>Hyukjae, apparently tired of his nagging, just pulls his friend down and captures his lips with his own. Jongwoon squeaks in surprise and tries once again to get away, but Hyukjae’s grip is too strong.</p><p>And before he realizes it, their lips suddenly part, and Hyukjae is staring at him like he’s never seen him before.</p><p>Like he’s had an epiphany.</p><p>Jongwoon squeaks again when Hyukjae grabs him roughly by the waist and effortlessly flips their positions, the latter hovering over him with a somewhat sober, serious expression.</p><p>“…What?” Jongwoon can’t help but ask as he swallows the saliva that suddenly builds up in his throat. He’s lost for words and his heart is racing in his chest. He can practically hear it pounding incessantly in his eardrums and the more Hyukjae stares at him and moves his face closer, the more Jongwoon grows deaf to his surroundings.</p><p>He doesn’t even remember anymore that the car door is still open.</p><p>Hyukjae’s cold, clammy hand comes to rest against his burning cheek, and Jongwoon swallows again.</p><p>“You seem nervous,” Hyukjae says with a sudden smirk as he draws his face closer than before, so close that their lips are barely touching. His dark strands fall across his eyes and Jongwoon can see him clearer, more vividly, the way the dim light reflects on his skin, casting a shadow over his brown eyes.</p><p>And as much as Jongwoon hates to admit it…</p><p>“You really <em>are</em> attractive,” he whispers.</p><p>Hyukjae smiles. “Told you so.”</p><p>And then he dives down, swooping him into an enticing kiss as he cradles his cheek and slides a sneaky hand underneath Jongwoon’s shirt. And Jongwoon moves his mouth perfectly against his, memorizing the shape of the younger’s lips, tasting the weird yet intoxicating flavor of alcohol mixed with Hyukjae’s favorite lip balm.</p><p>Maybe Jongwoon will get him in bed even when he isn’t sober, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>